Rotational media such as hard drives have been standard in computing environments for many years. Solid-state storage, however, is starting to become a viable option in some environments. As reliability increases and costs decrease, solid-state storage is poised to take on a larger role in non-volatile storage.
Current solid state storage devices typically focus on using the same form factors and interfaces as the hard drives they replace. For example, a solid state storage device may include a serial attached SCSI (SAS) interface or a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) interface to provide a well-known interface to the solid state storage device. Furthermore, the solid state storage device may be housed in a hard-drive like enclosure that has connections such that the solid state storage device can easily be inserted in a hard drive slot of a computer system. While compatible, packaging solid state storage devices in this manner may limit performance and flexibility and increase costs.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.